Condom's
by Caiteexx
Summary: OneShot! A favour to a friend results in a misunderstanding  :  Serena/Darien


**Just another one shot that I've had planned for ages. The end seemed better in my head than it does on paper or in this case a computer screen. But there you go.**

Condoms.

The topic of many sex education lessons.

The product promoting safe sex around the world.

And the favour I had promised my best friend. Only a week ago had Raye told me that she was ready to take the next step in her relationship with Chadd. And that she needed a favour. I, being the best friend who can't say no... said yes. I didn't even put up a fight. Why she couldn't buy the box by herself was beyond me. But nonetheless, I found myself in the chemist down the road from my house. Looking at the display of boxes, I suddenly realised something. This was not going to be as easy as I thought. I mean I had no idea what brand or type and don't even get me started on size! I did not even what to think about how big Chadd was... down there!

I grabbed each packet down from the shelf one at a time and read the back of the boxes. By the time I had read the back of every condom pack on self, I had learnt that:

1. No condom is 100% secure

2. You can still get a STD even with a condom

3. You should not use more than one condom at a time as they could easily split

4. Not to use (or in this case buy) if the box looks tampered with

5. That even flavoured condoms come with a warning, 'For vaginal use only' (This one left me pretty confused)

I was stuck and I know it was stupid, but I refused to call Raye and ask her because more than likely she would be just as clueless. What pack should I pick? There was glow in the dark condoms, flavoured condoms, studded condoms, condoms that come in different colours, thin condoms, edible condoms and other novelty condoms. Not to mention the variety of sizes.

I rolled my eyes and decided to grab a handful of boxes. Surely one of them would fit. I made my way to the line with my arms chock-full of condoms. I swear the chemist was not this full of customers when I had arrived. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall not too far away and realised that I had been here for almost and hour. It was now 1'oclock. Pfft! What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday. Raye owed me big time! Especially with all the weird looks I got. They all probably thought I was a sex maniac or something. Mind your own business people.

Eventually, the lady in front of me was finished and it was now my turn. I dropped all the boxes out onto the counter, making sure to avoid the cashier's eyes. If only I was so lucky.

"Serena?"

I looked up startled and was met with eyes that mirrored my shock. 'Oh shit'

My face went from fair to crimson red in 2 seconds flat. "Darien? What are you doing here?"

He looked a bit pale, "I work here. Um... I didn't realise you had a boyfriend."

I looked at him confused, "I don't?"

"You don't have a boyfriend? Then what- Jeez, Serena! What is wrong with you? Don't you realise how incredible you are? You could have a pick of any guy you want. Have you seen the way guys look at you? They crave you because you are just so joyful and kind and beautiful."

Still confused.

"You don't even realise how much you influence on someone's day. You can make them happy by just walking in the door. I know, because that's what it's like for me. You walk into the arcade and I automatically start to have a good day."

Even more confused.

"You shouldn't want to sleep around. Wait for someone who can truly show you how special you are."

Now I got it.

"Oh my god! Darien, I'm not- I'm sleeping around! I'm still a virgin for Pete's sake. I've never even had a boyfriend yet!"

He looked down at the counter, "What are these then?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Raye asked me to come and get them for her but I don't know what size or type or whatever to get so I just grabbed a bunch of them. I mean surely she can find something out of this lot that will fit right?"

He winced, "For Raye and Chadd?"

"Yeah, for Raye and Chadd. I can't believe you thought I was going to go sleep around!" I accused, though secretly finding the whole situation hilarious.

"I didn't! I mean, I just assumed. Arrrgh! Just kill me now."

I laughed.

"No seriously, just forget everything I said. I'm so stupid." He said, starting to scan the boxes through.

"Aww, no you're not. Actually, you've made me think... When do you get off work?"

"I'm working all day but my lunch break is in about half an hour," He said, looking at the clock. "Why?"

"Well, you said I could get any boy I wanted right? So what if I wanted to go out with you?" I said a little boldly.

His mouth opened slightly and just stared at me.

It was my time to wince, "Oh its okay, you don't have to. You just said that- And I just thought... It doesn't matter. Now I'm the stupid one."

"No. It's just... really? You want to go out with me?" Darien gulped.

"Well, yeah if you wanted to. No pressure or anything." I fidgeted slightly as I paid for the items by my card.

"Sure," he smiled. "I'd love to go out with you."

I grinned, "Well that's settled then. I'll see you in half an hour."

He nodded and handed me my bag. I left the store with a smile on my face.

**_Maybe shopping for condoms isn't so bad after all._**

**_Thanks for reading_**_ :)_


End file.
